Evolution IX
Mitsubishi introduced the Lancer Evolution IX in Japan on March 3, 2005,20 and exhibited the car at the Geneva Motor Show for the European market the same day.21 The North American markets saw the model exhibited at the New York International Auto Show the following month.22 The 2.0 L 4G63 engine has MIVEC technology (variable valve timing), and a revised turbocharger design boosting official power output at the crankshaft to 291 PS (214 kW; 287 hp) and torque to 392 N⋅m (289 lb⋅ft). The USDM Lancer Evolution IX models: standard (Grand Sport Rally or "GSR" in some markets), RS (Rally Sport), SE (Special Edition) and MR (Mitsubishi Racing) varied slightly in their performance capabilities. Subtleties unique to each model accounted for variations in acceleration, handling and top speed. The RS excluded features standard on the standard, SE and MR models (stereo system, power windows and locks, rear wiper, rear wing, trunk lining and sound insulation). The result is a weight savings of over 60 lb (27 kg). The fuel capacity remains the same as the Evo VIII at 14 U.S. gal (53 L). Although the RS is the lightest of the group, the RS did not manage to outperform the standard IX and the MR around a road course (even if only by fractions of a second). This was purported to be due to the lack of a rear wing on the RS. In a drag race, the three models are all about even. They are all capable of 0-60 mph times between 4.2-4.5 seconds, and can run quarter mile times ranging from 12.6 to 13.3 (12.7-13.0 USA versions) seconds depending on the model/driver. The RS model was produced for rally and racing teams who wanted a platform to build a race car from. It is stripped of all the creature comforts, and other upgrades that drive the price up for features that the race teams would not require. The IX MR retained the features of the Evolution VIII MR, like Bilstein shocks, a 6-speed manual transmission, a rooftop vortex generator, BBS forged wheels, HID xenon headlights, foglights, accessory gauge package, "zero lift" kit, special badging and an aluminum roof. All models continued to sport Recaro bucket seats, Brembo brakes and Momo steering wheels. Additional revisions from 2009 included a closer gear ratio for the 5-speed manual transmission, new lighter Enkei wheels on non-MR models, a redesigned front end with a more efficient air dam (the most noticeable feature are the two small oval ducts to cool the intercooler pipes), and a new rear bumper with a diffuser undersurface to smooth out the airflow coming out of the car for non-US models. In an effort to reduce the price increase on the Evolution IX model,[citation needed] HID headlights were no longer standard equipment on the base IX (nor were they standard on the 2009 VIII), and were available only in the SSL package (Sun, Sound, and Leather), SE (Special Edition) and MR trims. The US versions of the Lancer Evolution IX did not come with the AYC but the ACD was still present. The drivers can select from three different driving modes, "Tarmac", "Gravel" and "Snow", and the car's computer system relatively promotes the active center differential to change the differential locking which, despite popular belief, does not change the torque split. The differential is geared at 50:50 and cannot be changed by the push of a button. What this switch actually does is quite simple. Each setting determines how long the ACD will delay in freeing the center differential after a steering input is made. In addition, it will determine how much locking force the ACD will exhibit on the clutch pack and center differential. Tarmac is the setting to be used in dry, paved conditions. In this setting, the ACD will almost immediately allow the center differential to go into a free state upon detecting a steering input. Additionally, this mode provides the strongest limited-slip clamping force of the three modes. Although the US versions did not come with the AYC, it did come with a rear 1.5way clutch type LSD (limited slip differential)which, limits the slip from both rear wheels causing less traction loss of the rear wheels. The most common setup is the 1.5 way LSD, locking on throttle and partially locking on braking. In racing, Lancer Evolutions are not equipped with AYC or ACD because it is believed that better lap times are achieved by pure driver skill without any computer based assistance systems. One of the changes from the previous iteration of the Lancer Evolution, was the change in the engine, the new 4G63 came with MIVEC, Mitsubishi's variable valve lifting technology, which drastically improves the fuel consumption by changing the valve timing on the intake cam. The MIVEC system is similar to Honda's i-VTEC system only that it doesn't change valve lift, only intake valve timing. Three trims were available for Japan, Asia and Europe. Although all models used the same 291 PS (214 kW; 287 hp) engine, the torque differed from one model to another. In Europe, however, the Evolution IX was advertised to have 280 PS (206 kW; 276 hp). The GSR produced 400 N⋅m (295 lb⋅ft) of torque, while the RS and GT produced 407 N⋅m (300 lb⋅ft). Standard Models * RS – "rally sport", revised 5-speed, aluminium roof, gauge pack, minimal interior, LSD and a titanium-magnesium turbine, left-hand drive option available. * GT – (Not available in USDM)revised 5-speed, LSD, titanium-magnesium turbine, and Recaro fabric seat, with some of the GSR's features (mainly interior pieces). * GSR – 6-speed, Bilstein monotube shocks, auto-air conditioner, Recaro leather with alcantara material bucket seat, aluminium roof, gauge pack, SAYC (Super Active Yaw Control), and double-din radio (this is roughly equivalent to the USDM MR). MR Models * MR GSR – same as GSR with BBS 17-inch alloy wheels, Lowered 10mm Bilstein Suspension, and MR colored front lip spoiler. * MR RS – same as RS with MR colored front lip spoiler (auto air-conditioner, Recaro leather with alcantara material bucket seat, double-din radio, Bilstein monotube shocks with lowered 10mm Suspension, and SAYC (Super Active Yaw Control) are available as an option). * MR Tuned by RALLIART – Based on Lancer Evolution VI Tommi Makinen Edition, The Japanese Lancer Evolution IX was exclusively tuned by Mitsubishi Ralliart features the almost same as the civilian Evo IX MR GSR except for Carbon Fiber front lip Spoiler, Official Ralliart livery, Ralliart RA04 17-inch Black forged aluminum wheels. In the United Kingdom, the Evolution IX used a different model scheme based on the car's horsepower. There were initially three models available: the FQ-300, FQ-320 and FQ-340 each with around 300(296/221), 320(316/236) and 340(336/250) PS(BHP/KW) respectively. An FQ-360 model was subsequently released as a successor to the Evolution VIII FQ-400. While the new FQ-360 produced less horsepower than its predecessor, it had more torque at 363 lb⋅ft (492 N⋅m) at 3200 rpm. All four models were designed to run on super unleaded petrol only. The MR FQ-360 was also released in limited numbers (only 200) in the last year of production. * FQ-300, 320, 340 – 6-speed, Bilstein monotube shocks, AYC (Active Yaw Control), super unleaded petrol only * FQ-360 – 6-speed, Bilstein] monotube shocks, AYC (Active Yaw Control), Ralliart Sports Meter Kit, carbon front splitter, Speedline alloy wheels, super unleaded petrol only * MR FQ-360 – New turbo with titanium aluminium alloy turbo fins, Speedline Turini alloy wheels, Privacy Glass, Lowered Eibach Coil springs (10mm at the front/ 5mm at the rear), IX MR interior, super unleaded petrol only Four models were available in the US. All models used the same 286 hp (213 kW) engine. * Standard – revised 5-speed, standard model * RS – ralli sport, revised 5-speed, aluminum roof, gauge pack, minimal interior, also no radio * SE – Special Edition, aluminum roof/hood, and front fenders, split seven-spoke forged aluminum BBS wheels in "diamond black" finish, HID headlights with integrated fog lights, red-stitched Recaro seats * MR – 6-speed, Bilstein monotube shocks, split seven-spoke forged aluminum BBS wheels, aluminum roof, hood, and front fenders, gauge pack, HID headlights with integrated fog lights, vortex generator, front brake cooling ducts and custom MR badging. All of the American models are the same in power, but may differ in performance. The only thing that sets them apart is the Evo RS, which is 80 lb (36 kg) lighter than the MR and SE models. To the standard model, the Sun, Sound and Leather package added a power sunroof, HID xenon headlamps with integrated fog lights, a slightly different stereo headunit (with no integral amplifier), slightly upgraded speakers in the front doors and parcel shelf, a 4.1-channel amplifier under the driver's seat, a powered, trunk-mounted Infinity subwoofer, black leather seating surfaces, leather-trimmed door panels, slightly revised center armrests in the front and rear, and separate rear side headrests. This model deleted the GSR's headliner-mounted sunglass holder to make room for the sunroof. The Philippines had the Evolution IX until in August 2012, which was offered in two trims, the entry-level RS offering a 5-speed manual transmission, Brembo 17-in. ventilated discs (4-Pot), Brembo 16-in ventilated drum-in-disc (2-Pot) and almost the same features as to that of the GSR trim in the international version. Some RS models had the SAYC option, while some did not. The MR was the top-of-the-line segment, which offered almost the same features as to that of the MR trim in the international version. All of them are powered by the same 2.0 L I-4 4G63 turbocharged MIVEC engine. Mitsubishi also released an Evolution IX wagon in GT, GT-A and MR models. Variants came in 6 speed manual (GT, MR) or a 5 speed automatic (GT-A). The automatic variant uses a non-MIVEC 4G63 sourced from the evo 7 with a smaller turbo for increased low down torque. It was only sold in Japan and imported to other countries as grey imports. Only 2500 Wagons were produced.23 VIN searching on epic-data.com has shown there was a Grand Total of 2924 Lancer Evolution Wagons created. This includes all GT, GT-A & MR versions even though Mitsubishi's 2005 Press Release said they intended to make 2500 Evolution Wagons. Rarity: Only approximately 15% of these cars had the 6 speed manual transmissions combined with the Evo IX MIVEC engine whilst the remaining wagons were GT-A versions. The most common colours were Silver, White, Blue, Grey. Black is rare and red was very rare. The manual transmission GT Evolution Wagon didn't weigh much more than the Evo IX sedan but the additional 20kg approx was due to its Steel turret, steel anti intrusion bars in doors and the heavier foldable rear seat. Plus a little extra weight in the tailgate and extra side glass. Evo Wagon GT-A are heavier (approx 70kg) due to their automatic transmission and the additional weight described above in the GT wagon. Even though the Evo Wagon was made exclusively for the Japanese market some of these cars have found new homes in Europe, UK, Russia, Asia and Australia. Some of these exported wagons have been converted to Left Hand Drive vehicles for use in Germany and Russia. There are Evolution Wagon owners groups on Facebook for owners to join. Search Evo Wagon CT9W. Category:GT Category:Automobiles Category:Lancer